Miracle Worker
by Alkuna
Summary: The third in the trilogy of Krawks are Pets Too and Touching Lives. Taking place thorough the eyes of a different perspective of the other two. Murrov visits the hospital to help ease misery, and manages to do more than just that. R&R Please!


Miracle Worker

Disclaimer: Naturally, I don't own 

The Neohospital loomed before Murrov the golden Wocky like a giant, sterile, ugly block. He sighed to himself. The hospital meant well, healing the sick and hurt, but that was all it did. There were very few comforts in the rooms to make the misery go away.

This was why Murrov and his Airax, Skybax, were here. He placed his badge on his shoulder, the words "Petpet Volunteer Healer" marked in big bold letters.

Do your best little buddy, Murrov murmured to his bird in Tyrannian.

Skybax fluffed his primitive feathers, I always do.

Murrov and Skybax made their rounds, watching faces light up as the bird glided regally into the room ahead of the Wocky.

The bird would land on the handrails beside the bed, his chocolate colored feathers rustling softly as he toddled to the patient's shoulder on over-sized feet.

Murrov chatted with the sick pets as they stroked Skybax's head and back. Skybax chattered and murmured happily, rubbing his head against their paws like a meowclops and generally soothing their nerves.

As the day drew to a close, Murrov and Skybax headed for the doors. A haggard looking human and his Zafara were coming in when he spied the Badge on Murrov's shoulder.

"Wait, please," the human said, laying a hand on Murrov's shoulder, "Can you visit one more pet today? Please... my pet... she's really hurt."

Skybax gave Murrov a subtle nod, assuring him that the petpet was up to one more visit.

Murrov took the room number and walked in quietly. A Tyrannian Elephante lay unconscious on the bed, her head wrapped in bandages.

Skybax looked serious as he glided to the bedside. Murrov hesitated, then guided her limp foot to Skybax's feathered back.

"Miss..." Murrov glanced at the name on the clipboard, "Miruggelle, I'd like you to meet someone. His name is Skybax and he's an Airax."

Gently he glided the Elephante's over-sized foot along Skybax's back for a few strokes. For a long moment, there was no response from the Neopet. Then, very slowly, Mir's foot moved, trailing over the feathers along the petpet's back.

Slowly, Mir's eyes opened and she began stroking Skybax's back with a little more energy. "He's beautiful," she said softly.

"I'll bet you never expected to see an Airax in Neopia Central huh?" Murrov asked as Skybax toddled up to her shoulder and began rubbing his face against her cheek.

"No I never did," Mir smiled, her eyes shining with joy, "We used to live in Tyrannia and raised Airax for Pacha's store. He always said our Airax were the most loving birds he'd ever seen. Skybax looks a lot like one of ours."

"I got him from Pacha's store," Murrov said, pulling up a chair, "He was the last one and he flew right to me."

She raised me, Skybax confirmed.

Mir's eyes softened when she heard her native language, I'm so glad you're doing well, she said softly in Tyrannian, and handed him back to Murrov.

As Murrov was leaving the room, he smiled at the Gelert Doctor, who stood in the doorway with his mouth hanging open in shock, "One more patient on the road to recovery eh Doc?" Murrov said cheerfully.

"More than you know," the Doctor whispered, moving aside to let the owner and Zafara rush into the room, "This patient was injured when an accident occurred during a battle and a piece of the Battle Dome roof fell on her head. She has been unconscious for over a week. We didn't think she would ever wake up..."

Murrov's eyes widened and he stared into the room, where the owner and Zafara were hugging Mir tightly, tears running down their faces.

"I have Pteri bumps," Murrov said, shivering slightly.

"So do I," the Gelert doctor reached out and caressed Skybax's tummy feathers, "Your bird is a miracle worker. I hope you keep touching lives the way you touched theirs."

Murrov was thoughtful as he left the hospital. Skybax really was a miracle worker. A real Miruggelle worker…

The end.


End file.
